


On my chest.. Maybe?

by SoWrapYourArmsAroundMe



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoWrapYourArmsAroundMe/pseuds/SoWrapYourArmsAroundMe
Summary: Makoto hugging Byakuya and Byakuya discover new comfort
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Kudos: 75





	On my chest.. Maybe?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is short

Byakuya never feel very relaxed and warm before. 

He's always avoid affection and emotion, thinking that theyre not necessary... But why do he feels sparks in his stomach when a certain boy giving him affection or whatsoever it is? 

Is this emotion or just a warmness? 

He doesn't understand one either. 

Waking up from his thought, he looks down to Makoto Naegi, who's apparently hugging him, he didn't ask for this "Naegi, I would like you to take your arms off me and get lost somewhere" Makoto tighten his hug "Eh Why? I wanna stay like this for a while" Byakuya put the book on the table "I have some business to do, now if you please, unhand me" Makoto playfully giggled "Then I will let you go when you say 'Makoto Naegi my dear bestfriend in the world!' " Byakuya scoffed "Since when I am your bestfriend you fool" 

Makoto look up and rest his chin on Byakuya chest "Well you are my bestfriend" as he show him a big smile, for a second there, Byakuya heart skipped a beat, cute? "Tch, don't make me laugh, just because I spent some unnecessary time with you fool doesn't make me your so called bestfriend" he looks away, if he keep watching this boy doing distractful action, he might forget to read the murder cases of serial killers. 

"Then what about that time you said you'll allow me? "Makoto pout "Allow you to what? " Makoto grin "That time when you allow me to call you a friend! "Byakuya look at him, confused "I never recall to ever agreeing on that" Makoto break the hug and stand still and look at him with dissapointed face "That's sucks you've forgotten it already" Byakuya crossed his arms "Of course, that's never are important to me from very beginning " 

Makoto look away pouting "Hmph! "Then looking down, tears forming at the crook of his eyes "B-But is it true? You really, really forgotten about it? " Byakuya let out a deep sigh "I'm not saying same thing twice" Makoto didn't reply and Byakuya felt words want to escape from his mouth "Don't make that face" Makoto look up to him "Eh? " Byakuya look away "Do you really think getting all depressed about stupid, small thing will help you in this situation? Go investigate or die somewhere" Byakuya, in reality,, doesn't want him to actually die 

Makoto smile again "So you actually doesn't forget about it right? " Byakuya replied in instant "No, I actually forgotten about it" Makoto sighs "I thought you're just making it up" Byakuya was shocked, his hand moved on it's own, or is he really, really want to do this? He pats Makoto and immediately cross his arms, sweating a bit when he realise his hand moved on its own again, Makoto notices and blushed "Forget about that, I have no intention on ever doing that again " Byakuya try to cover it up "But y-you patted me! "Makoto sparks up and his eyes gets bigger "That's because... Tch.. My hand moved on it's own" Byakuya look away, blushing slightly " Does that mean you finally admit it? " his eyes lit up with hope "What to admit? There's nothing to admit for, and I am not a foolish plebeian who will admit such a stupid thing"

Makoto laughs and hug him again "Byakuya Togami, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny, my bestfriend! " Byakuya groan in frustration "What the hell?! Get off me you stupid fool" Makoto talks but being muffled by his chest "Just tell me you liked it! "

Byakuya didn't reply, his stomach felt really foolishly flutterly right now. 

"Look at me, Naegi" Byakuya hated to say stuff like this or maybe he was just too shy? 

Makoto look up to him "Yeah? " chin on his chest, Makoto tilt his head waiting for reply. 

"If you keep distracting me like this, I might lose it" he made eye contact with him "What do you mean? " Makoto doesn't understand a single bit "You're making me to feel feelings, which I hated to do it" Byakuya said it straight face, looking down at Makoto "Feelings? " Makoto as usual acting oblivious "Comfort or whatever it is" Byakuya look away for a second before looking at him "You should stop doing this stupid affection action, I hated it" but they kinda feel, so, so warm and probable right

Makoto grins "Nah, I love you too Byakuya! "Byakuya almost choked "What the fuck? 'Makoto laughs teasingly "Hey you're blushing" Byakuya look away "No, I'm not" 

Makoto smile and keep staring at Byakuya, he can feel his heart beating faster when he said I love you to him

"Naegi, can you lay your head... On my chest... Maybe? "Byakuya words are waking him from overwhelm. 

Makoto, looking up to him, lays his head on his chest, arms still around him

"Can you hear it? You're the cause of it"

Byakuya Togami, smiled at him for a second. 

Makoto swears, it feel like he was shown to something new.


End file.
